The Little Moments
by fading ink
Summary: A drabble/oneshot collection of various pairings and the little moments in life. Prompt 2: Bank Robbers. SasuSaku. "It's a trap," he told his partner, who was busy polishing the barrel of the gun with her fingers - almost lovingly.
1. First Time, SasuSaku

**Author's Notes:**This is just a new drabble/one-shot/short story/vignette collection I've started because I have too many plot bunnies running through my mind and I just need a platform where I can store them and look back on them later. I might possibly make some of these drabbles into actual stories in the far off future. The rating of this collection of stories may vary according to the content. Anyway, enjoy!

_Pairing: SasuSaku_

_Prompt: First Time_

_Rating: K+_

_Genre: Romance_

_Words: 832_

_Dedicated to: My friend, R._

**

* * *

**

The first time Sasuke acknowledged her strength was when Sakura punched him across the face for calling her annoying.

Her retaliation was unexpected. Sasuke had blacked out and when he had awoken at the hospital later, he had glared at her with all the strength his injured pride could muster. Nursing his bruised jaw, he had opened his mouth with a measured amount of movement - because seriously, it _hurt_ like a bitch - and very eloquently stated, "You punch like a gorilla."

Sakura had just handed him an icepack and beamed at his indirect admission.

* * *

The first time Sasuke had shown that he cared was when he had given her a new pair off gloves.

He had watched Sakura take off her frayed, old gloves after training and noticed that there were several burns, scratch marks and kunai wounds littered all over her pale hands. And it was a bleeding a little from when she had punched the ground a bit too hard and the skin had roughened a little from constantly handling sharp weapons and channeling chakra. As he had walked past her, he had quietly said, "You should take better care of your hands. Without them you won't be able to make seals."

The next day, when Sakura got home from work, she had found a pair of gloves hanging on her doorknob, with a small slip attached to them. 'Use them. Training tomorrow at six sharp. Don't be late.' There was no signature but Sakura smiled - she knew who they were from.

* * *

The first time Sasuke had complimented her was when he had seen her with her hair down.

It had grown long again and between training, missions and work at the hospital, shortening it had totally escaped her mind. She had taken off her hair tie one windy afternoon after a sparring session with Sasuke and had plopped down on the grass beside Sasuke. Sasuke had looked at her from the corner of his eye, and perhaps it was because his fatigued state had not allowed him to retain common sense, or perhaps it was something else, but before he knew it, he had verbalized the first thought that had crossed his mind. "You look... nice like that."

Sakura had turned to him with startled eyes but he had already gotten up by then, muttered something about meeting Naruto and taken his leave Kakashi-style. Sakura had stayed there for a long time afterwards, fingering through the strands of pink hair. Suddenly, she didn't want to cut it anymore.

* * *

The first time Sasuke had asked her out had been... Sasuke-esque, to say the least.

Sakura opened her eyes when she felt his presence settling down on beside her on the grassy slope. The wind rustled by and she looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Hey." she smiled in greeting.

"Hn." he greeted before closing his eyes and relaxing against the grassy slope. Sakura smiled - just the fact that he was here and spent time with her was enough for her to know that he enjoyed her company.

Sakura lay back too and closed her eyes as a comfortable silence fell around them. It was nice being there with him - lying on the grass, under the open sky, with a soft breeze blowing by. Suddenly, she felt something warm clutch her hand and she opened her eyes to see that he had held her hand up with his own and was scrutinizing it closely.

"You've been using the gloves." he stated after a long moment, drawing judgement from how her hands seemed to be in better shape than before.

"Um, yeah." Sakura said with a hint of confusion, wondering why he still hadn't let go of her hand yet.

Sasuke sighed as he let the tension flow out of his body and gripped her hand tighter. "Dobe asked me something yesterday." he suddenly said.

Sakura frowned, not seeing where this was going. "Okay, so what is it?"

Sasuke fixed her with a firm gaze and shrugged, as if what he was about to say next wasn't nerve-wracking at all. "He asked me if you and I were going out."

Sakura blinked. "Oh."

Sasuke observed her with something akin to frustration - she was brightest kunoichi in the village! Did he have to spell it out for her? "Well?" Sasuke asked, an eyebrow raised in inquiry.

Sakura blinked again, as comprehension suddenly dawned - she had a feeling she knew where this was going. "Well what?" she asked cluelessly, although inwardly she smiled deviously at Sasuke's poorly hidden frustration.

Sasuke sighed. Getting up, he shoved a hand nonchalantly in his pocket and turned his head away from her general direction discreetly, so that she could not see his expression. "Well, what do I tell him?"

There was more to that question, she knew. Figured Sasuke would be so indirect in these matters. Sakura got up as well, brushing invisible specks of dust from her medic skirt and desperately trying to implement some control over her rapidly accelerating heartbeat. Trying to ignore the soft blush spreading across her cheeks, she cleared her throat and managed to appear composed.

Giving him a soft smile, she said, "Tell him, yes, we are."

* * *

**Ending Notes: **Well, there you have it. I'd really like to know what you thought since this was hastily typed up and edited within the span of just one hour, at 4 o'clock in the morning. Actually, my friend R wanted me to write a Sasusaku and since I couldn't sleep, I thought that 'What the heck! Might as well get to it.' For those of you waiting for the next chapter of FAF, well, I _could _post it now but I still have one more scene to complete and I really don't feel like cutting the chapter short. It's already over 15,000 words, so it should be up as soon as _AmberIce-zlkh_ edits the whole thing.

Anyway, I've been reading these really cool drabble collections and I was thinking of taking prompts since post-exam holidays have just begun and I have a lot of free time. So, I guess utilizing this free time by taking on challenges would be a great way to improve my English.

So, if you have any prompts, just state it in the review along with the pairing/pairings of your choice. But you may choose up to only two pairings for a particular prompt and yes, I'm open to all pairings whether they be hetero/homo. But you'll have to forgive me if I'm ignorant regarding certain characters - I'm not up to date with the manga, you see.

Anyway, just give me the prompt and the pairing and I'll see what I can do. Okay, now go click the green/gray button and make this lowly author happy.


	2. Bank Robbery, SasuSaku

**Disclaimer:**Nope, I don't own Naruto - you should be thankful for that. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Pairing**_: SasuSaku_

**Prompt**_: Bank robbery_

**Rating**_: T for some slight intimacy at the end._

**Genre**_: Crime/Romance_

**Words**_: 1652_

**Dedicated to**_: Roguefan212000/sadira22 on LJ._

**AN: **Roguefan21200 wanted something related to Bonnie and Clyde, the infamous bank robbers during the Great Depression. I've never watched the movie/stories, I've only ever heard of them from a friend (she's a movie addict). All I know is that they were in love, and viewed robbing banks as harmless started out small, but ended up committing serious crimes against the law. So yes, with that vague information, I set out to write Sasuke and Sakura - hopefully, they're IC.

* * *

It was a trap. That much was obvious, Sasuke thought, not even flinching as the fusillade assaulted the helpless dummy, leaving it a little more than a severely mutated rag doll. Diverting his attention from the blueprint of the vaults of Sound bank, he chanced a look at Sakura, who was blowing softly at the smoke ensuing from the mouth of the revolver and looking strangely satisfied at her act of violence. Sasuke's eyes grew a shade darker with lust at the sight - it should have been slightly disturbing to him that violence was a turn on, but when that violence involved Sakura, it was rather... thrilling.

Quickly, he shook his head clear of all unholy thoughts - this was not the time, nor the place. There were more serious matters at hand that demanded attention. The plan to infiltrate Sound Bank, for example.

"It's a trap," he told his partner, who was busy polishing the barrel of the gun with her fingers - almost lovingly.

"Hm?" Sakura stopped her indulgent actions and looked up at her lover with playful green eyes, the dim light of the underground barrack they were in giving them a luminous quality.

Sasuke sighed and stood up with ingrained grace from his chair. He picked up the blueprint, and fastidious as always, gripped it lightly around the edges to avoid crinkling it. Once he had reached Sakura's side, he inclined his head slightly towards her accommodate for their height difference and showed her the blueprint, the intricate criss-crosses and precise white lines which she supposed were to indicate office sections very prominent against the cobalt background of the paper.

"The structure seems similar to that of the Akatsuki bank," he explained, watching Sakura intently as her eyes flitted over the jumble of geometrical figures.

He could almost hear the wheels turning in her head and he was almost sure she was thinking about how he had killed Deidara - she had never seen him so ruthless, but then again, she had killed Sasori as well. They hadn't had any choice - it was either Deidara and Sasori or their lives. In the end, Deidara, Akatsuki's security specialist, had set the vaults to self-destruct and it was only by a minute that Sasuke and Sakura had been able to escape. Neither forgot the lifeless puppet-like eyes of Sasori as he died peacefully, remembering his family. Nor did they forget the manic gleam in Deidara's as he smiled a smile that was the manifestation of insanity - and with trembling fingers, launched Garuda, a self-destruct sequence that used all the accumulated paper carbon in the vaults and ignited them, ultimately resulting in a massive explosion.

Neither Sakura, nor Sasuke, had felt any remorse and when Sakura had finally realized that, she had wondered how different and hard-hearted they had become - death seemed such a laughable concept now. They had seen many die ever since this sordid way of life - which had started out small, and turned into a vortex of something intangible, inescapable - but never had they entertained the idea that death would ever come so close to them. Their exploit with the Akatsuki bank, which was merely a piles of disintegrated rubble now, should have given them a warning, but it seemed that somehow, the exact opposite had occurred. The destruction they had caused at their hands only seemed to twist their logic, and convince their brain that they were infallible.

"Only-" Sasuke's voice cut sharply thourhg her ruminations, "this time, it's more complicated. The security is pulled tighter around central vault - it's guarded by Kimimaro's men. And then there's their hacker - Kabuto. He's in charge of all the vaults and the access codes. You think you can crack it?"

Sakura shot him an appropriately insulted look as she put the revolver back in her holster. "Sasuke, cracking codes is what I live for," She tapped her forehead meaningfully, "I mean, c'mon! There's gotta be _something_ behind this big for-"

She abruptly cut herself off at Sasuke's suddenly serious countenance. He didn't seem to find her humorous tone very... humorous.

"...What's wrong?" Concern was evident in her voice - nothing ever good came out of it when Sasuke bothered to get serious.

The hands holding the blueprint went limp, hanging by his sides and Sasuke suddenly took a step forward. Sakura wasn't easily intimidated - even by men who were twice her size - but there was something about Sasuke's gaze - it had a haunted quality to it - that made her take an uncertain step back.

"Sasuke?" she asked, in a voice unlike her own when Sasuke pressed her against the rough concrete wall of the stone chamber, and buried his nose intimately against her pulse. It was galloping.

"Sound has four sections - each led by specific commanders - Jiroubu, Kidoumaru, the twins Sakon and Udon and finally, Tayuya." he murmured quietly against her neck, his controlled breathing on her heated skin evoking such desire that she had to strain her ears and bite her lip in order to focus. "Rumour has it they are a result of Orochimaru's illegal bio-experimentation - they're not human. And nobody has ever been successful in infiltrating the vaults. They've all piled up in jail or mysteriously disappeared... And, they're expecting us to try something by this week."

The information was relevant, Sakura knew, but it wasn't something that she didn't know already. "...Sasuke, where are you going with this?" she murmured, her arms sliding up his biceps to rest uncertainly there. She drew back from their embrace a little, and looked into his eyes, searching for a clue.

What she saw there made her breath hitch.

"You don't have to go." Sasuke said softly, voice lower than a decibel, as if it was the only acceptable volume in the stone enclosure of their den. And yet, there was a desperate softness in his voice, an ill-concealed tenderness in his expression that made her breath hitch - it was rare that he was so openly expression of how much he cared for her, but still... her eyes hardened with determination - she wouldn't let him use that to his advantage, not when...

"I am going," she returned resolutely. She remembered how he had risked his life in their last robbery by leaving her behind - had she not arrived in time, what would have happened to him? "You won't be leaving me behind like last time."

His expression hardened, and before she had the chance to blink, he had pressed her deeper into the wall, the length of his body pressed intimately against hers. Sakura winced at the jagged edges of rubble digging into her skin.

"You idiot," he hissed in her ear, desperation tinging his voice. "You don't _understand_. There's a forty-eight percent chance that neither of us will make it out alive - are you really willing to risk that?"

His hand was gripping the back of her neck now, fingers digging into her skin. It wasn't long before her own hands - skilled as they were - managed to slip between their bodies, wind around the back of his neck to fist roughly in his unruly hair. She jerked his head back roughly, and looked up at him, expression flushed with anger.

"What," she snarled, "You expect me to be scared? Is that it?"

"That's not _it_," the last word word rose a decibel above normal, until it was almost a shout that reverberated against the walls - it shocked Sakura; Sasuke never raised his voice unless absolutely necessary. She could see the frustration bubbling beneath his skin that wildfire, and the frustration reflected in his eyes, until they were so ablaze with intensity that she could see the red flecked spots on his obsidian irises. "I just... don't want you to go."

"Why?" she asked softly, her voice barely above a curious whisper.

He looked almost pained when she asked that and cursed himself for not being able to convey his feelings with words - unspoken words which were manifesting into a disturbing intensity in his body language - the tenseness of his shoulders, the steely set of his jaws, the fingers digging into her arms, the stubborn gaze on her face - as each heartbeat passed.

"I--" Sasuke gritted his teeth - why was it so damn hard to just admit that he loved her? What was he scared of? He couldn't take it anymore - couldn't handle the emotions raging within his body, traipsing over each other like injured, hapless war survivors, and so he finally settled for, "This is why."

There was a rustle indicative of crisp paper falling to the ground and before she knew it, callused fingers were gliding through her hair, a hand was cupping her face, and a desperate mouth against hers, pouring out all the feelings he could never express with words.

He was trembling, she realized - and it wasn't desire that made him shake so badly. It was fear - she could feel it in the way he kissed her. It was a selfish kiss - not gentle - rough, violent even, she decided when he bit down on her mouth as if he was bent on conquering an opponent, make her submit. Make her understand. But, she knew, it was a kiss, a reassurance that he needed and she kissed back, finger leaving scorching red scrapes on his back and leg hooking around his calf until their most intimate junctures were pressed together - It was long before the meeting of mouths turned into something that could almost be defined as obscene, but neither cared as the sudden desperation consumed them and drove them to leave marks of possession on each other.

* * *

**Concluding Notes: **Yes, I know it's absolutely horrible. It's not up to par with my usual writing, but it was written in about two hours - and edited with only with Spell Check on Google Docs (oh, how I worship that wordsheet!). Sasuke is more forward than I usually write him - I see him more as an awkward teenager, but he's supposed to be a nefarious bank robber, so... And yes, I know it's been... a while since I've updated, but if you've read the notifications of FAF, then you'll know how busy I've been. But good news is, I've almost finished rewriting the first chapter - and chapter seven is almost done. Also, this is unbeta'd. Tell me if you find any mistakes! And this is irrelevant, but while writing this, I've suddenly taken a liking to portraying an AU Sakura who loves nothing more than the feel of a revolver in her hands. Weird, huh?

That being said, prompts are still open. Suggest a pairing of your choice and a prompt. Eg. it can be something as ridiculous as GaaraIno, teddy bears or something as cliche as SasukeSakura, chance encounter in a forest. Remember: Prompts should not be more than six words. **Yaoi/Het/Yuri** are all accepted - if you have a problem with that, and wish to flame, then go ahead. It'll be ignored.

**Next Chapter**: _Kakashi/Gai, Solitary_. **For**: _SlimReaper_


End file.
